No importa ya, porque su lazo lo puede todo
by pauu cullenn
Summary: Era hace una vez la historia de una bruja amargada y un alma pura que habia sido herida, y el apoyo solo se los podia dar un lazo que los hacia invencibles, un lazo que lo podia todo


**DISCLAIMER: los personajes son de S.M. si fueran mios yo ya seria la sra. de Jasper Withlock xD**

_Aqui una de las razones que podrian explicar a Leah y porque es tan protectora con Seth. La verdad siempre me ha encantado cuando lo defiende y Leah es uno de mis personajes favoritos porque apesar de todo lo que le ha pasado ella sigue ahi luchando y resistiendo y siempre he sentido que más que nada ella sigue por Seth. Y bueno Seth entro en la historia tambie porque ahh no se simplemente lo adoro! :3 y me encanta como es proector con Leah aunque no puede amenazar a Sam yo se que Seth quisiera poder defender a su hermana sempre :)_

_Esto es antes de qe ellos se convirtieran en lobos, porque la verdad no les quise agregar más complicaciones de las que ya tenian pobres u.u y si no menciona a la mamá y los amigos es porque siento que más que nada por lo que ellos continuan siendo fuertes es por el otro. _

_Dedicado a todas las lectoras yen especial a mi biggest fan! xD y a el peluche de mi cuarto que siempre esta conmigo con esa mirada de escribe yo se que tu quieres xDD jajaj perdon son las 2 de la mañana y estoy diciendo incoherencias xP_

* * *

><p>Existía una ley en el universo una que decía que si llegabas a alcanzar un punto de felicidad específico, debías se sentir y sufrir el doble de dolor en tu vida.<p>

Y esta ley Leah la conocía a la perfección.

Porque ella también había sido una persona amable, buena, divertida, una persona a la que todos querían, aunque claro ahora ya no era así, ya no, porque ella ahora era egoísta, amargada, una bruja sin sentimientos.

Aunque muchos ya casi no lo recordaran o se negaran a creerlo hubo una época en la cual Leah Clearwater había alcanzado una felicidad tan grande que la mayoría de las personas nunca llegarían a ser lo mitad de alegres, vivos y felices de lo que ella fue.

Lo tenía todo una madre y padre que se amaban y eran cariñosos y buenos, un hermano espectacular al cual amaba mucho, un novio que la quería y adoraba, tenía amigos, familia y amor ciertamente no podía pedir nada más.

Pero al destino no le gustó la idea así que decidió cambiar las cosas.

Quien imaginaria que una simple visita de su prima haría que perdiera lo que más amaba, que perdiera su corazón y que después de dejarla destrozada con esta perdida la vida decidiera golpearla aún más con la muerte de su padre y esta aparte de herirla a ella, hería a la única persona que Leah seguía profesándole un gran amor a su pequeño y dulce hermano Seth.

Ella se había resignado o por lo menos se había acostumbrado a tener certeza del hecho de que su vida sin Sam era un completo asco, un profundo agujero de dolor que la lastimaba cada segundo cada día, la muerte de su padre había hecho que este hoyo se hiciera aún más grande y doloroso pero lo que Leah no podía soportar es ver a la única luz que apreciaba, al alma más pura e inocente del mundo ser golpeada por el dolor.

Ella nunca pretendió entender porque ahora la consumían tantos castigos crueles sin embargo según su percepción el universo debía estar totalmente loco si lastimaba a su pequeño y dulce Seth.

Su pequeño hermano nunca hizo nada malo en lo único que se concento Seth después de la ruptura de Leah con Sam fue dedicarse a sus estudios y a cuidar a su herida hermana.

¿Entonces por qué hacer sufrir a Seth con la pérdida de su padre?

El niño ya había perdido la vivacidad de su persona favorita en el mundo y ahora había perdido a un ser totalmente amado, eran golpes demasiado fuertes con los que se le había hecho muy difícil lidiar.

Por eso cada vez que Leah escuchaba a Seth llorar desde su habitación se alejaba de todo el dolor que sentía en ella y se concentraba en consolar a la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

Y Seth cada vez que escuchaba los llantos y lamentos de Leah en la habitación contigua se armaba de valor, intentaba apartar el dolor que oprimía su corazón y la acompañaba en su agonía.

Porque la vida los había hecho sufrir mucho y no se imaginaban cuantas pruebas más se les iban a enfrentar, pero eso ya no importa, no, porque ellos estaban juntos y nada los podría vencer si se mantenían de ese modo.

Seth sufría el mismo dolor que la misma Leah cuando escuchaba que alguien la llamaba malvada sin corazón y Leah sentía la misma opresión en el pecho que Seth cuando alguna persona nombraba la muerte de su padre.

Cuando estaban juntos el dolor se hacía más leve o desaparecía porque juntos hacían un ser que podía soportarlo todo, juntos podrían vencer todas las pruebas de la vida, porque en ese momento no importaba si Leah era una bruja amargada y el un niño con un corazón demasiado blando porque juntos lo eran y podían todo.

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer estas rarezas que salen de mi mente :D<em>

_**Creanme que me harian la persona más feliz en este planeta si me pudieran dedicar un hermoso review!** siempre me animan no importa si son cortos,largos,normales siempre seran el mejor regalo que me puedan dar :)_


End file.
